Trick Or Treat?
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Alex decides to embrace the spirit of Halloween, and dresses up for the occasion... Just some seasonal smut. Un-beta-ed, M-Rated, and definitely not for innocents... Happy Halloween!


**I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**Ok, so, since I'm never going to get another TAoL chapter done before Sunday, I thought I'd just amuse myself with some holiday-smut for the Halloween season. **

**Just some quick and smutty fun – where's the harm, right?**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think ;)**

**---**

Gene had never really understood the appeal of Halloween- even as a child, the idea of running around in costume had never really given him any sense of enjoyment, and though he had been known, on very rare occasions, to dress up for undercover operations, it was never enjoyable. And so, here, in 1982, it seemed only fitting that he spend Halloween cooped up in Luigi's, whilst Shaz and Chris headed off to some party, with Ray tagging along simply on the off-chance of getting laid. The only chance he'd had of salvaging the night had disappeared, and now, with Alex Drake holed up in her flat after calling off work early with a stomach complaint, Gene was forced to listen to Luigi's babbling nonsense about music and romance, secretly longing to return to his seven year old self and acquire sweets and biscuits from strangers to his heart's content, simply to stop the torrent of annoying words passing unheard through his head.

With a sigh, Gene turned his gaze to the ghastly pumpkin on his left, inwardly shuddering at Luigi's failed attempt at festivity, and wondering why on earth he couldn't bring himself to head up the stairs and beg Alex's flu-bitten company under some false and utterly inconsequential pretence of terminal illness or such-like. Unfortunately, the likelihood of him actually acquiring the balls to go and knock on her door, with or without the pretence of near-death, was about as high as the chance of humping Britt Ekland – and although his dalliances into sexual relationships hadn't always been particularly innocent, rumour had it that she'd taken up with some twenty-years-her-junior rock musician, and the likelihood that he would measure up to her toy-boy was, regrettably, slim. And so, instead of heading up the stairs, or humping Britt Ekland – or even humping Alex, which would evidently be the next best thing – he ordered a double whiskey, and looked wistfully into the flickering Halloween candle that burned so obtrusively to his left.

"Bloody pumpkins," he muttered, throwing the burning amber liquid down his throat and motioning for another, ignoring the reproving glance Luigi gave him, even as he filled the glass again.

"You do no good drinking by your own," Luigi murmured, shaking his head. With a grunt of non-committal understanding, Gene lifted the glass to his lips, taking a large gulp and making no comment. Luigi, seemingly noticing the way Gene's eyes strayed back to the pumpkin at his side, smiled. "Signorina Drake is talented woman, Signor Hunt – she carve it with her own two hand. It is, how you say -? _Bennisimo_!" With a loud kissing sound that told Gene the poor old Italian sod needed to get laid, Luigi headed back to the bar, humming lightly to himself as he dusted with apparent nonchalance along the wooden surface, his smile knowing as he glanced occasionally towards Gene, who remained stubbornly silent, speaking only when he required a top-up, realising, quite unexpectedly, that his was the only table with a pumpkin-candle, and wishing, all too vehemently, that Luigi would leave the room long enough that Gene might swap tables or pumpkin without insulting the other man; unfortunately, he had no such luck.

----

Alex Drake pulled on her outfit, smiling mischievously at the mirror as she pirouetted for her own perusal; perfect.

It wasn't often that Alex had celebrated Halloween, and even though she and Molly had carved out pumpkins dutifully year after year, she had never really encouraged- nor had Molly ever expressed an interest in doing so- dressing up as a form of celebration.

She supposed it was all very well, but the side of her character that had revelled so wonderfully in uninhibited freedom told her this was the year to embrace her inner child... At least as far as the dressing-up concept went. In actual fact, the whole scenario was so far past innocent that she worried somewhat how her deprived mind had thought it up in the first place, but made no attempt to change her mind. The idea of finally snaring her DCI, after all the months of longing glances and soaked-through knickers, was far too wonderful to overlook in favour of childhood innocence, and so, as she lay out the last touches of decoration and pulled on the final item of her outfit, she couldn't help but grin; it was now or never – if he could bring himself to say no to this, then her faith in hot-blooded males would diminish completely.

----

It was past nine when the phone rang, shattering through the empty restaurant, ringing out above the soft Italian music and causing Gene's head to snap round in surprise as Luigi swiftly answered, his smile knowing as he nodded and grinned across at Gene. There were barely any words exchanged before the phone was back in the cradle, Luigi smiling as he hurried over, his large smile splitting his face in two.

"The beautiful signorina asks that you go upstair – is most urgent business, she says!" With a wink that was completely out of character, Luigi returned to the bar, whistling happily to himself. Gene stared for roughly two seconds, before he had tossed the whiskey down his throat and thrown his coat around his shoulders, ignoring the encouraging nod that was sent his way as he slipped outside and through the side door to the stairs which led up to Alex's flat.

----

He had leapt eagerly up half of the stairs before he'd even stopped to consider what the big emergency was; part of him worried that she'd been bitten so badly by the flu-bug that she'd thrown up on her pillow and was too ill to move and clean it up- it would be just fitting that his already dismal night became even worse in the form of Bolly-vomit and indecently dressed, sickeningly untouchable Alex. His ascent of the stairs slowed suddenly, a lump forming in his throat; hopefully she'd have enough fore-thought to throw on something frumpy and unattractive while he had to scrub the vomit from the bed, but he wasn't allowing himself to get too hopeful about that, either; Alex seemed to live on a completely different planet when it came to assessing the indecency of her clothes, and appeared to think that even the most revealing attire was perfectly acceptable, whoever the company.

Lost in thought, it came as a huge shock when he realized that he was face-to-face with Alex's door.

Gulping, glancing nervously from left to right, he lifted a hand, knocking sharply before returning his hands to his pocket, a lump forming in his throat as he waited for her to answer.

Alex's voice sounded from inside the flat, and he felt his stomach go into knots. "Come in!"

---

He stepped into the flat, shutting the door behind him before he had even glanced up, freezing into place when he realized that none of the lights were on, and instead the only light came from the assorted number of pumpkins, each hollowed out with a different face carved out of their surface, scattered around the room; he briefly wondered how much she'd had to spend on the damn things, before he even considered where she was.

The sofa was deserted, covered in a black blanket that made him raise an eyebrow in wry amusement. There was a strange glow thrown across the room, light flickering and casting shadows on all sides. Gene took a moment to glance around before clearing his throat and heading into the kitchen; the light was off, and the room was deserted, showing no sign of recent use except for the casual placement of a quarter-full glass of red wine, the rim lightly stained with red lipstick. Without really thinking, he picked it up, swirling the glass in his hands and sniffing at the liquid carefully; Luigi's House Red. With a sigh of distaste, he gulped it down, placing it back on the side before stepping back into the main, still empty, living area.

Nobody in the living room, and nobody in the kitchen, he thought; that only left the bathroom, and the bedroom, both of which it would be more than a little questionable to barge into unannounced...

"Bols?" He called out, running a hand awkwardly through his hair as he glanced around once more.

"I'll be right out!" Her voice called back, and he felt his stomach clench as he realized she was in the bedroom; well, he supposed, at least she wasn't chucking up. But he had no idea what she was playing at with all these candles and pumpkins...

With a sigh, he walked over to the sofa, slightly unnerved by the nearest pumpkin as he sank into the cushions, arm thrown over the back as he resolutely looked away, tapping his fingers lightly as he glanced at the table to his left, on which rested her red telephone, and a bowl of brightly coloured sweets. Looking around once, like a child caught scared of being caught in the pantry, he leant over, taking a handful before he selected one wrapped in what looked to be red-foil - though in this light, it could have been blue for all that he could tell. He unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth and sucking slightly on the boiled sweet, pleasantly surprised to realise that it was flavoured like strawberries and cream, even as Alex cleared her throat from behind him. He dropped the other sweets in his hand back into the bowl before he stood up, looking round and promptly choking on the sweet in his mouth as he took her in.

"Trick or treat, Gene?"

----

He spluttered, accidentally swallowing the sweet as he looked at her through watering eyes, mouth open and eyebrows raised as high as his hairline. In either hand, she held a paper bag that appeared to be handmade, each with patterns cut out of the white surface and brimming with more of the boiled sweets he had just helped himself to. Both bags were laced through with ribbon to make a handle, and she held them out to either side as she stood there, looking completely edible and insanely provocative.

She was wearing a black dress, with a large split at the chest which revealed creamy cleavage to his hungry gaze. The rest of the garment clung to the curves of her hips and breasts, stopping just below her arse, the hem trimmed with what looked like orange fluff. On her feet, she was wearing heels that extended her already endless legs, paired up with stockings and suspenders that were all too visible, in the same jet black as the dress. Her make-up was simple, but across either cheek she had drawn three lines, and on her head rested a bunny-eared Alice band. All blood rushed southwards as Gene stared at her, and it was only after she sent him a sultry grin and pirouetted to display the fluffy ball of cotton wool attached to the back of her dress that he realized he was staring like a teenager in a strip club. Instantly, he blinked, clearing his throat and attempting to wet it as he muttered, "Thought you were sick?"

Alex looked slightly surprised, but grinned as she swayed towards him, leaning forwards on the sofa and displaying an ample amount of cleavage that elicited a soft groan from his throat. "I am ill," she said seriously, "I'm a very, _very_ sick little bunny rabbit..." She sidled around the sofa, walking straight up to him, encroaching his personal space and standing so close that he could feel the heat of her body against his and smell the spicy perfume she had spritzed over herself.

"Or at least," she murmured, crouching down briefly to place both bags of sweets on the floor, returning to full height and taking his silk tie between her fingers, her voice soft and seductive, "that's what I've told my boss..." Her hand danced up across his chest, and Gene had to close his eyes in an attempt to will away the erection straining in his trousers, trying, in vain to forget the sight of her voluminous cleavage, or the endless stretch of leg that he could all too easily imagine wrapped around his back... Her breath was on his ear and his eyes flew open as she ran both hands over his broad shoulders, pushing the overcoat from his body as Gene remained completely still, trying his best not to move lest she brush against the insistent hardness that was refusing to abate.

"I'm really a very, _very_ misbehaving bunny," Alex went on, dropping Gene's coat onto the floor and delighting in the gravelly groan that left his throat, feeling him tense with the effort of holding back.

"You're a bloody pissed bunny, Bols, I'll give you that," he managed, somehow finding the ability to move and holding her at arm's length, gulping as he tried to ignore her attire, the ears, the sultry desire burning in her eyes... Bugger- she was gorgeous.

"Not pissed," Alex murmured, tugging again on his tie. "Only had three glasses, and given my current state of dress I'd say that's quite an achievement..." She met his eyes, seeing the resistance and lust in their depths before smirking and slipping away, picking up her two bags once more. "Now, would you like a trick, or a treat?"

Carefully drawing away, Gene sat down on the sofa, eyeing her hungrily as the hem of her skirt suddenly rested at eye level. Gulping, shifting his legs apart slightly to accommodate for the aching erection between his legs, he muttered, "Treat me any better an' I'm gunna have a bloody heart attack..." With a resigned sigh, he murmured, "trick."

She grinned, causing Gene to frown, even as she sank herself into the cushions beside him, placing both bags down and selecting a single sweet, unwrapping it and popping it into her own mouth, watching him carefully. After a few moments of watching her cheeks hollow, Gene frowned. "That it?" he asked. "Go to all the trouble of dressing up like a tart just to get your gob round me sweeties?"

Alex smirked, a knowing look in her eyes, before shaking her head. "Shut up, Gene," she murmured. He did, watching as she leaned in closer, feeling his resistance start to crumble with every inch she closed between them, practically leaning towards her himself when she finally stopped, her mouth a mere millimetre from his. "Lie down," she whispered, eyes glittering.

She was so close- he was certain that she could hear the gulp in his throat, see the uncertainty in his eyes giving way to lust, and a moment later he'd shifted slightly, turning his body slightly around, and she was pressing him into the sofa, her body flush against his as his head rested lightly on the cushion.

An inch from his lips, she smiled, gently sucking his lower lip between hers and feeling the hard evidence of his restraint against her stomach, his hands resting almost tentatively on her waist as she sucked slightly on the sweet in her mouth, breathing chillingly cool air into his mouth before pulling away, sliding down his body and looking up at him with a glint in her hazel eyes. He was barely capable of conscious thought as her hands worked at his zip, pushing trousers and boxers down slightly, enough to reveal the length of him to her hungry gaze.

Gene grasped her shoulders suddenly, his eyes worried, concern lingering in their depths, even as his desire glittered fantastically back at her. "Bols, you ain't-"

"Shut up," Alex repeated softly, sucking on the rapidly shrinking sweet in her mouth as she ran a hand up his length, delighting in the sound of gruff pleasure that left his lips, feeling herself begin to pulse with excitement before she leant forwards, taking him in her mouth and moving a hand to cup his balls, rolling them in her fingers as she sucked him, fixing her glinting eyes on his face; his eyes were closed, mouth open, and there was no sign of resistance left on his face, no worry at all...The flickering candles threw shadows across his face, turning her stomach into a pit of lust as each facial expression he made become almost ethereally sexy... She smirked to herself, dragging her teeth slowly and carefully up the length of him, delighting in the whimper that left his throat, the way in which his balls tightened with anticipation... Her mouth was cool and fresh as her tongue flicked out against his tip, and Gene's hands on her shoulders tightened, his hips pressing upwards, pushing himself deeper into the heat of her wet, willing mouth, all resistance forgotten, abandoned, everything focused on the careful trail of her tongue, the gentle caress of her fingers, the cool touch of her palm...

Alex released him with a pop, ignoring the gasp of frustration, the desperate clutch of his hands as he attempted to pull her back down, groaning and whimpering as she came up to whisper teasingly in his ear, her breath still cool against his skin, hands refastening his trousers as she whispered, "tricked you!"

With a smirk, a giggle, and a teasing stroke of her hand against the straining bulge she had just covered up, she removed herself from the sofa, watching with amusement as Gene attempted to focus on anything other than the painful, throbbing length between his legs that she had just abandoned.

"You cow," he murmured, too breathless to put any vehemence into it, shifting upright, his body shaking with suppressed desire and lust as he looked at her, eyes trailing the length of that all-too-perfect body. "Told you I didn't want a bloody heart attack, an' you go an' start all that funny business with me, then don't even let me bloody finish... bloody cow."

Alex smiled sweetly, innocently adjusting the bunny ears on her head as she spoke. "I didn't give you a heart attack, Gene," she replied, still smiling. "And, if I'd really 'given you one'," at this, she wiggled her fingers, watching as Gene tensed up at the sight of that frustratingly familiar gesture, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she did so, before continuing in a light, breezy tone that made him want to hit something, "you'd be experiencing a much higher heart rate than you are now... It's been scientifically proven!" With a wink, she picked out a sweet, throwing it at him with a teasing pout before settling herself at the opposite end of the sofa, her legs crossed over one another in a way that made him want to burst.

"Bloody feminists," Gene muttered, sitting up slightly. "Always want the bloody upper-hand!" It took him a few moments of swearing and mumbling to notice the expectant look in her eyes, and when he did, he fell silent, eyes narrowed.

She smirked. "You know, Gene, I'm surprised by the complete lack of smutty comments on your part – here I am, dressed like a tart for your viewing pleasure, and I haven't heard a thing..." she waited a few moments before adding, in a softer voice, "I'm almost disappointed..."

Gene sat up properly then, unwrapping the sweet she had tossed at him and slipping it between his lips, eyes not leaving hers. "What'd you want me to say, Bols?"

"Well," Alex said, voice soft, "given the reputations we rabbits have developed for ourselves, I'm sure you can think of something suitable to-"

"If yer wanted me to call yer a randy, rampant animal, Bolly, you only had to ask." He met her eyes, then trailed his gaze down the length of her body, pausing at her cleavage and feeling himself throb with unrestrained lust. "An' it's hardly polite to ask if I can burrow into yer rabbit warren, is it?"

He saw her lips turn up in a grin as she licked her lips, meeting his gaze again and whispering, "Actually, Gene, that was exactly what I wanted you to ask..." Feeling emboldened by the heated look he sent her way, and the manner in which he adjusted his position on the sofa by spreading his legs, Alex slid to her knees, crawling slowly towards him whispering in a low, sultry voice that caused Gene to gulp nervously.

"You see, Gene," she whispered, hand trailing over his ankle and up his calf muscle, "it's a very, _very_ scary night for us bunnies..." She slid her hand over his knee, up across his thigh as she moved further up his body. "And sometimes," she went on, teasingly brushing against his crotch for a brief second, but passing over it swiftly and otherwise untouched, "the only thing we need is for a big, _bad_ bunny rabbit to burrow into our warren and make us feel safe..."

Gene's hands were on her waist, nerves bubbling away in his stomach as her fingers deftly began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, her mouth falling to press soft, butterfly kisses to each inch of skin as it was revealed to her. "I ain't a bunny," Gene murmured, though there wasn't really any conviction behind his words.

Alex smiled, kissing down his chest as she whispered into his skin, "no..." she conceded. "You're a lion..."

"Mmm..." Gene sighed, feeling her hands move over his skin, her touch cool, skilled, confident... "Yeah..." he murmured, "lions ain't into bunnies, though..."

"No," she murmured, sliding back up to his face and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his cheek. "Lions eat bunnies like me..." She swiped her tongue slowly across his ear before whispering, a devilish lilt in her voice, "are you going to eat me, Gene?"

In reply, Gene pulled her mouth to his, sucking and biting at her lower lip as he slid his hands down her body, grinding her against him with a growl, fingers snapping teasingly at the fastenings of her suspenders, enjoying the gasp of shock that left her lips and grinning into her mouth before moving to her ear, voice barely above a whisper, throaty and gruff with desire. "Depends, Bols; you a good bunny, or a naughty one?" His hand strayed to the tantalising fluff of wool that was fastened to Alex's dress, squeezing it lightly before proceeding to knead her arse, his mouth assaulting her neck, leaving fierce red marks on her skin as she spoke breathlessly in his ear.

"I'm a good bunny, Gene," she whispered, moaning as his hand slid beneath the hem of her dress, slipping his fingers under the band of her black lace underwear before he tore them from her body. He chuckled, the vibrations of his mouth against her neck shuddering through Alex's body.

"You've changed your tune – thought you were a very naughty bunny..." he pressed a kiss to her pulse before he went on. "These knickers certainly say you're a bad bunny," he murmured, moving up slightly to kiss behind her ear. "Might as well wear nothin' at all..."

"But I'd have to be a naughty bunny to do that," she whispered, unfastening his trousers, eagerly pushing both them and the boxers down when Gene lifted his hips from the sofa. "And I'm a good bunny now," she whispered, hand sliding down to work his length softly, mouth capturing his as he slipped two fingers to the quick of her. "I've decided..."

"Do good bunnies shag their boss, Alex?" he growled, nipping at her lip with his teeth. She gasped, pushing down onto his hand slightly harder.

"Oh yes," Alex murmured, squeezing him tighter in her hand and delighting in the groans of pleasure he released. "All good bunnies do tha- ahh! Jesus, Gene!"

He chuckled into her neck as he found her clit, removing his fingers from within her body to tease her expertly, long, elegant fingers working her into a quivering wreck before pulling away, ignoring her plea for completion as he pushed upright, tugging her legs so that she straddled his lap before pressing his mouth to the curves of her breast, hands rubbing against her waist as she sobbed her frustration.

"Gene, you bastard- please, do it again! Don't stop this time, please- please!" She released his shaft from her hand, halting in her attentions as she began to rub herself against him, mouth next to his ear as she felt his whole body tense, seeing his eyes shut tight against the feel of her... "I want you, Gene," she whispered, grinding her hips against his. "Trick or treat?"

His hands gripped her waist, positioning her just above his tip, but holding her tight enough that she couldn't lower herself onto him. "Dunno..." he murmured, nipping at her shoulders and neck as he growled, "you a scared little bunny rabbit, Bolly?"

She whimpered, nodding her head. "Yes..." Gene smirked, pulling her down onto him and letting out a groan of complete pleasure as she surrounded him with heat and wetness, her slick body practically melting into his.

"Then it's a treat," he growled, hands grasping the V of Alex's dress and tearing it open, ignorant to her gasps and cries of protest, proceeding to replace them with moans of lust and pleasure as his mouth fell to her breasts, nipping and sucking as she buried her hands in his hair.

"How's the – shit!- how's the warren?" Alex was gasping as she moved above him, each movement driving into her and creating fresh waves of pleasure that set her whole body quivering.

Gene grunted, rolling her to the side and pinning her back against the sofa as he pushed into her. "Tight- tight fit... Shit..." He pushed his face against her neck, breathing heavy as he thrust over and over into her willing body. "How's the dirty little bunny?"

"Oh, terrified," Alex gasped, pressing kisses to his face and neck. "Halloween's a very – shit, Gene, that's good! – very scary night for us bunnies... All sorts of predators about..."

"Mmm," Gene growled, slamming harder into her as she tightened a leg around his back. "Predators? Like what?"

"Werewolves," she managed, eyes closed. "And witches, and-"

"Witches?" Gene chuckled, throat dry as he thrust into her. "They gunna eat you an' all, Bolly?"

She shook her head, biting her lip as he squeezed one large breast in his hand, still entering her hard and fast. "Who else, Bols?" He grunted, "Who's gunna eat yer?"

"Vampires!" Alex gasped, moaning as Gene moved slightly, closing his mouth around her neck, and biting down, sucking hard, listening to her cries as the pain transmuted into pleasure. "Oh God- Gene, I can't-"

"They scary?" He managed, pulling his mouth away from her neck, gulping as she shook slightly in his arms.

She was moaning, nodding her head, "Yes... terrifying... bloody terri- SHIT! Oh! Christ- Gene!" Gene's hand reached down to touch her clit, and suddenly she was incoherent, words failing her as his hand worked her to the brink before letting her down, the smug grin on his face unmistakeable, even as he continued to thrust into her, his chuckle hoarse in his throat.

"Don't worry," he grunted, powering into her, "keep yelling like that – and you'll scare – everybody else – to death! Even the bloody vampires!" Each phrase was punctuated with another thrust, his fingers teasing her to the very edge of climax before he drew away, mouth on her neck as she tightened around him, rotating her hips against his as he thrust into her over and over, feeling himself nearing completion and finally reaching down to stroke her, pushing her swiftly over the edge, feeling her tighten around him, pulling his own release from his body as she thrashed against him, crying his name over and over as he buried himself deep inside her, his face in her neck, chest heaving... He was gasping, sweaty, body trembling as he tugged her into his chest, talking breathlessly into her ear.

"You, Bols," he gasped, "give new meaning to the phrase 'bonking bunny'..." he pressed a kiss to her neck, briefly squeezing her close before he drew back just enough to look at her face, taking in the skewed Alice band that had slipped down her head with a devilish smirk on his lips. Grinning, he repositioned it firmly on her head, pulling her back against his chest only when he was certain it would not fall off.

"I try," Alex yawned, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Now go to sleep."

Gene grinned, closing his eyes and tugging her closer, waiting until they had both calmed down slightly before he murmured, "Bolly?"

"Mmmph... what?" She shifted to look at him, eyes barely open.

Gene smirked, "did I ever tell you that my favourite animal's a dog?"

Alex stared at him for several moments, and then laughed, shaking her head and snuggling closer into his warm body. "Maybe next year," she said, still smiling.

"Will yer wear a big long tail and floppy ears?" he grinned.

"Yes, Gene," she yawned. "Now please, shut up, and go to sleep."

He grinned, tugging the blanket she had thrown over the sofa – now seriously dishevelled – over them both, resting his head lightly against hers. Ten minutes later, as she was just drifting off, he spoke again, poking her lightly in the ribs. "Alex?"

"What?!"

Still grinning, he said, "D'you fancy a good stiff carrot to keep the ghosts away?"

----

**I'd really love to say I was ashamed, but... I'm really not... :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it :-)**

**Mage of the Heart**


End file.
